Promenade
by Rei Sabere
Summary: One entire year has passed and the sophomores are now juniors. Now, it's the special time of the year, the prom. Who will bring who? And what will happen to the special day? Why are all the contestants of the concours there anyway?
1. Who Shall I Take to Prom?

_**Hi there to all of you! This is my first La Corda fic, though I hope it won't be that last. Anyway, basically, this is a oneshot about the junior's prom! One year has passed and Tsuchiura, Tsukimori and Hino are already juniors. Of course, Hihara and Yunoki are seniors and Shimizu and Fuyuumi are sophomores. Well, anyway, now, who would take who to the prom? Let's start the story already! Though, just a request, please review per reader! Thanks!**_

It was in the middle of the year, and all the girls of the junior year had been excited for one particular thing. The thing that they'd been planning for since they understood what it meant. No it wasn't their own debut or wedding. They were still planning those things in their heads. After all, a woman's three most important life events are this event and the debut and wedding. Now, what is it, you may ask. It was something that would happen earlier than those two. It was…

_**Prom…**_

It was such a big deal to the ladies, and all they could talk about was the upcoming Promenade, and of course, Yunoki-sempai. That topic would never fade away.

Anyway in class 3-5, three particular students were talking about the topic and the issues concerning it. Who to bring; what to wear; how to act and WHO TO BRING. Yep, that was the important question.

"Kaho-chan, who are you going to bring?" Mio enthusiastically asked with a big excited grin.

Hino Kahoko suddenly flushed. Various image of hot guys subsequently flashed inside her head. _"Iie! Why did I think of Tsukimori-kuni, Tsuchiura-kun, Hihara-sempai, Yunoki-sempai and Shimizu-kun?" _she asked herself, totally shaking her head.

Her two friends, Mio and Nao could just watch at this funny sight. It was if Hino was losing her mind.

Though, she finally stopped when Mio and Nao were laughing hysterically. She flushed some more. "Don't laugh like that!" she exclaimed.

Nao couldn't stop laughing but tried to speak. "But you looked so funny, Kaho-chan. What were you thinking!?" she said, wiping the tears of laughter that came from her eyes.

Hino blushed once more, and this time, even more- and yes, that was still possible. Now, she looked like the reddest of the red tomatoes.

"Ah, you must have thought of who to bring, huh?" Mio stated. She abruptly afterwards laid her hands hard on the table in emotion. "Violin Romance is coming true! I knew it!" she enthusiastically said, with eyes twinkling from the excitement.

"Iie!" Hino said, waving her arms in denial. Suddenly, she saw the time. "Oh, I have to go now, guys! I have to buy some things for my violin," she said then stood up and fixed her things. "See you guys later!"

"Bye!" Mio and Nao answered in unison.

And as Hino was about to exit their classroom, she then bumped into a classmate that came in. It was Tsuchiura.

They had been classmates for this year and it was usual for her to see him. But after that whole scenario of him being one of those she thought of to be her prom date, she became really nervous and felt really awkward. "Hi, Tsuchiura-kun," she greeted with a tint of blush, yet still trying to be her cheerful self.

Mio and Nao heard this and decided to watch the two talk.

"Hi, Hino-san," he greeted as well. "Are you going home now?"

"Yeah, I'm going to Minami Instruments to buy some things for my violin," she explained.

"Can I go with you there? I have to stop by there and practice the piano, too."

"Okay," she answered.

Tsuchiura just got his things.

While this was done, Mio and Nao made weird and taunting looks to Hino. Mio even mouthed 'violin romance' once more to her.

After a while, Tsuchiura was all set, and he and Hino were off to Minami Instruments, leaving the Seisou School Campus and Hino's seemingly annoying friends.

Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard as they walked outside the campus. He was joyfully screaming, 'Kaho-chan and Tsuchiura-kun' over and over. Such a distinct voice it was, and the two knew what it meant. It got to be only one person.

They looked back and they were right. It was Hihara, the very happy-go-lucky sempai.

"Hey, where you two headed?" he asked, still joyful.

"To Minami Instruments, you want to come, Hihara-sempai?" Hino answered.

"Sure!" he said, jumping.

Tsuchiura and Hino could just break a sweat. He was really too excited, even if it was nothing to be excited about. He had gone there a couple of times already.

--

On their way, Hihara suddenly saw some juniors pass by. And he heard that they were talking about the upcoming prom. This lead him to be curious and ask, "Kaho-chan, by the way, who are you bringing to prom?"

She blushed again. Seriously, how often did she do that today? "Uh… I don't know yet. What about you Tsuchiura-kun-"

Hihara jumped to conclusions too fast. What he thought was not what Hino was about to say. "WHHHHAAT? You're asking him?" he exclaimed, obviously jealous. "But Tsuchiura! You told me nothing was going on with you two! The rumors of you two going out aren't true, right?"

Hino blushed even more. "No, no! That rumor isn't true! And I'm not sure yet of who to bring. I'm just asking him who he's bringing," she explained to the tortured guy.

Hihara gave a sigh then laughed. Boy, was he wrong. "Oh, okay…" was all he could say. He was totally embarrassed. Good thing Hino was too dense to figure out why he acted that way.

"So, Tsuchiura-kun?" Hino repeated.

Tsuchiura looked away from her and just looked directly in front. "Uh… no… I still have nobody to bring," he hesitantly answered.

"EH!" she sounded surprised. "Really? Nobody has asked you yet? Funny, I've been hearing a lot of our classmates wanting to ask you out. I was actually curious who you would pick."

He looked down on the ground. "Yeah, I know. Many did ask me out."

"You said no to all of them?" she asked, her eyes widening.

He then looked directly at Hino, blushing a bit. "Yeah, I just didn't think they were my type. I mean… prom is an important day. You have to bring someone who you're at least comfortable with."

Hino blushed as well. He was looking at her right in the eye. _"What did he mean by that?" _

Although, Hihara couldn't take that they were ignoring him. "Hey, let's go!" he interrupted the two who were staring at each other. "Minami Instruments is right there!"

He afterwards pulled Hino and ran to the music store, leaving Tsuchiura. He could just follow. _"What were you thinking of telling her that?"_

--

Soon after, they entered the store and Hino found the things she had been looking for. New set of strings, cleaning aids, and even new pieces and CDs. Tsuchiura in the other hand got to practice his piano playing. Today, he practiced a new piece he got from school, Dance of the Demons, by Eduard Holst.

Everybody became captivated and engulfed by his music. Tsuchiura's oji-san, Hihara and of course Hino as well. It was beautiful, intimate, yet joyfully beautiful.

And as the day ended, they all parted their ways. However, Tsuchiura walked Hino home, his house being in the same direction as hers, unlike Hihara's who was at the opposite direction.

--

Hino then became silent the whole time they were walking. She was thinking of who to ask to their prom. She recalled the ones she thought of, and thought of the positive and negative aspects that may happen if she would choose them. In the end, she realized that the best choice seemed to be the person right beside her. The others may have been her friends, but she was closest to Tsuchiura. Besides, it would be less complicated if it was him. They were classmates after all, so it was easier to communicate with him about prom… stuff. "So, Tsuchiura-kun," she finally spoke. "I was wondering… uh… if, it's okay with you. Uh, would you-"

But then she was cut-off when Tsuchiura stopped walking and was apparently not listening. Hino saw that he was staring at Tsukimori who was right in front of them.

"Ah! Konbanwa, Tsukimori-kun," she greeted with a smile.

"Konbanwa," he answered back in a monotone voice.

"So, where are you headed to?" she innocently asked, not noticing that Tsukimori was right in front of her house.

"Yeah, where are you headed to a this time of the night? Your house is a bit far from here," Tsuchiura asked sarcastically, and kept directing his eyes from Tsukimori to Hino's house.

Tsukimori broke a sweat. He didn't want to tell them why he was there so he decided to lie. "I'm here to ask Hino for some… pieces and… my CDs back. She didn't return them from last year."

"Ahh! Oh yeah! I'm so sorry, Tsukimori! I really enjoyed the CDs! Why don't we all get inside? I'll find it," she said then pulled the two inside. They both just blushed, feeling the soft touch of her hands on theirs.

--

Inside Hino's house, Tsukimori and Tsuchiura just sat by the couch, leaving a very big space in between them. It was obvious that they still hated each other, even though the concours was a long time over.

Out of the blue, as they were waiting, Hino's mother came to the living room and saw the two handsome men. "Why, hello there. Who might you two be?" she asked respectfully.

Hino entered the room and saw her mother talking to the two. "Oh, mom! This is Tsukimori and Tsuchiura, they're from my school, and also my batch mates."

"Nice to meet you, Tsukimori, Tsuchiura," she acknowledged with a smile.

"Tsuchiura here walked me home since it was on his way home, and Tsukimori came to get his CDs that I borrowed," she explained. "By the way, here you go," she continued as she gave Tsukimori his CDs and some of the pieces he wanted to borrow.

"Uh, thank you," he said, nodding.

"So, Hino-chan, who are you bringing to prom? It has got to be one of these two, since you seem to be close friends with both of them," her mother asked, totally not realizing what an awkward situation she put Hino in.

"_She did not just say that!" _Hino blushed so much. "Uh, I don't know who to bring, mom. Uh, anyway, you two should go. It's late and your parents must be worried sick," she stated, as she pushed Tsukimori and Tsuchiura to the door. "It was a nice day. I had a fun time. See you two tomorrow!" she said quickly then let them out.

The two were just perplexed. They were instantly kicked out of her house and were given the slammed door. Although, afterwards, they just eyed each other like rivals, as usual, then left separate ways.

--

The next day, Hino came to school, looking really worn-out. She still didn't know who to bring for prom, and that kept her awake the whole night. Her mother also added to the tension by telling her about her entire love story when she was about her age. And that was a **_LONG _**story.

While walking, she saw Yunoki's limousine from a distance. She tried to hide from it, thinking that she didn't need Yunoki to annoy her even more. In truth, sometimes, she finds him annoying as he finds her annoying. It was mutual.

But to her dismay, Yunoki had already spotted her, and ordered the driver to head near her. She was afterwards pulled inside the black limousine.

"Ohayou, Kahoko," Yunoki greeted in a soft yet friendly tone. This just caused Hino to be scared once more of him, recalling his real colors.

"Ohayou… sempai," she answered in hesitation.

"So, how are you now? I heard that your promenade is coming close by. Who are you bringing?" he asked.

"_Not this question again!" _Hino then turned her head slowly and looked at Yunoki. "Uh… I'm not sure on who to bring yet…"

"Then I could be your date," he lightly presented.

Hino didn't expect that. She blushed madly. "Iie, iie, that can't be. A lot of juniors want to ask you out, sempai," she politely explained.

"I know. Though, think about it Kahoko. Think about the best choice," Yunoki said in a soft and gentle tone, totally meaning that the best choice was himself.

Fortunately for her, they were in front of the school already.

"Uh… hai," she said then opened the door to let herself out. After that, she ran away as fast as she could. _"Being in there sent shivers in my spine. I can't believe Yunoki-sempai would just pull me in there like that and ask if he could be my date."_

**--**

After catching her breath after a minute or two, Shimizu then passed by her, carrying his cello. "Ohayou, sempai," he said in a monotone which he usually does.

"Ohayou, Shimizu-kun. Ah, I see you're reading another book while walking. You know that's dangerous," she scolded as if she was his mother.

"Demo, I really wanted to find out more about the cell-o," he started but then fainted. Luckily, Hino caught him. He just fell on her arms, and slept there peacefully.

"_He didn't get much sleep again,"_ Hino thought. _"Well I didn't get much sleep as well."_

Unexpectedly, Hihara happened to pass by and so the position Shimizu was in. He was so near Hino's chest and she couldn't help but nosebleed. "Kaho-chan!?" he asked all scared to find the truth, blood still coming out from his nose. He was a jealous wreck.

"Ah, ohayou… Hiharu-sempai!" she greeted then pointed to his nose.

"Why is he… there?" Hiharu pointed loudly and weirdly. It was his jealous self again showing.

"Ah, Shimizu-kun got sleepy. He's always tired from practicing the cello and doesn't get that much sleep," she explained. "Poor kid. Though, sempai, you're nose is bleeding,"

Hiharu's jealousy finally calmed down. He wiped the blood and it had stopped flowing. "Oh," was all he could say. He was again really embarrassed.

Shimizu woke up after a few seconds. "Huh? I slept again? Gomenazai-sempai," he said then stood up. He after that, bowed to Hino and Hiharu and went to class.

By no time, Hino and Hihara had left each other for classes too.

**--**

As Hino walked by the corridors of the school off to her classroom, she was still very much confused on whom to bring to prom. And it was but a week away.

She might have thought that Tsuchiura would be the best choice but it all changed when she saw Tsukimori last night. _"Why was he there last night? Would he really go to that trouble just for his CDs? Well, he does love music. Then he may really go to that trouble,"_she thought to herself. Because of this, she didn't notice that she was about to bump into someone. It was no other than the person she was thinking about, Tsukimori.

She fell on her butt and injured one of her hands yet again since it got scratched from trying not to fall down.

Tsukimori saw this and gave her a lending hand. She accepted it and stood up. "I can't believe how accident prone you are. Come on, let's get you to the nurse," he calmly stated.

--

They headed off to the clinic and got some bandages. Tsukimori put it on her hand gently, as if treating his own hands. Hino could just remain silent and blush so much. After he did so, that was the only time she could speak. "Arigato… Tsukimori-kun."

"It's nothing. Though, I told you to be careful. Why were you spacing out?" he asked.

She shook her head. "It was nothing."

"Well, I guess I don't need to know, do I? It's none of my business, anyway. Well, I have to go," he said as he headed for the door.

"Wait!" Hino found the urge to say.

This caused Tsukimori to look back. "What?" he asked emotionlessly. That was absolutely typical of him.

"Do you… have a date for the prom already?" she asked, blushing immensely.

Tsukimori got shocked by her question. His face had shock written all over it. This made Hino think so stupid of herself. _"I shouldn't have asked that… Now he thinks I'm a weirdo."_

"Why are you asking that? It's not of your business, right?" he coldly answered.

"Uh, yeah. I'm sorry," Hino stated and looked down with a sad face.

"_Great, you just made her sad," _he thought all guilty. "Although… if you're still wondering, I still don't have a date," he said seriously as he stared at her.

She acted surprised. "EH? That's impossible? I'm sure a lot of girls had asked you. I mean, with your looks, you-" She stopped upon realizing what she was starting to say. She flushed so much in crimson.

He was still staring at her and continued explaining. "Well, I rejected them. I didn't even know anything about them. I would at least want to go to the prom with someone I feel comfortable with."

Hino wondered as she was still blushing,_"He almost said the same thing as Tsuchiura."_

"Anyway, I have to go now. Don't be clumsy anymore."

She nodded with a smile in affirmation.

Tsukimori left the clinic afterwards.

"Hmm… I shouldn't be thinking of who Tsukimori or Tsuchiura would bring to prom. I have to decide now who **_I'm_ **bringing to the prom. It's in only a week, and I still have no date," she said to herself, being alone already.

Outside, there was then two quarrelling sounds made. Hino decided to have a look outside. It was Tsukimori and Tsuchiura.

"You'll never understand," Tsukimori stated obnoxiously.

"What did you mean by that?" Tsuchiura asked, obviously raging in anger.

Hino had to do something. She had to stop them. And she did. She went in between them and stopped the fight. "Stop it! I'm sick and tired of you two always fighting. Why don't you two just make peace with each other? What is it this time? You insulted each other's music? I don't understand it. Why do you always have to fight?"

"Hino…" Tsuchiura said, wanting to say something, but couldn't. He couldn't tell her that the fight started because of her. Tsuchiura knew exactly why Tsukimori went to Hino's house, and he wanted him to back off. His reason may had be a lie to Tsukimori and even to himself-- because he knows he could hurt her like before, but he just had to let Tsukimori know how much he didn't like him near her.

"Hino, if you were to choose, would you go with Tsuchiura or me to the prom?" Tsukimori straightforwardly asked, keeping his cool, yet sweating a lot. It took him a lot of nerves to ask that question.

Hino backed out. "If you two would continue fighting like this, then I'll choose neither of you," she answered then ran away.

"Nice going, genius," Tsuchiura said to his rival and faked a punch to his head.

Tsukimori closed his eyes to calm down and opened them again. "It's your fault we fought. Why are you so steamed up when it comes to Hino, anyway?" he asked. This was the second time he did actually.

Tsuchiura looked away to hide his blush. "It's none of your business," he answered then left him.

--

Hino kept running, even if she reached outside. She still couldn't understand why they were always fighting. And worse of all, she got in the middle of their fights every time. She was sick of it, just sick of it.

Unexpectedly, she then tripped from thinking of all the drama. Shimizu was sleeping on the way she came by.

"Ouch!" she said as she tried to stand up. But she couldn't. She stayed on top of the sleeping Shimizu. Well, almost sleeping, since Shimizu woke up when she fell on him.

He rose and helped Hino out. "Sempai, you tripped again. You really should be looking on where you're running or walking. Someone may be sleeping."

Hino gave a bow to the sophomore. "Gomenazai, Shimizu-kun, I didn't mean to run you over."

"Why were you running in the first place?" he asked out of curiosity.

"It was nothing. Don't mind about it," she said, shaking her head.

_"Hey wait… I still have nobody to bring to prom! Great. Well, I can't bring Tsuchiura-kun or Tsukimori-kun after that incident. Hmm… what if I ask Shimizu!"_

"Shimizu-kun, I have a question. It may be totally out of the blue, but I really have to ask it," she started.

Shimizu focused his attention to her.

"Will you go to prom with me? You know, just as friends? I mean, one should be comfortable with her date, and I'm comfortable with you, right?"

He neared her then whispered. "I'm sorry, sempai. I decline."

That surprised her a lot. "Eh, it's okay," she said with a frown. "Though, it's only as friends, Shimizu. Are you busy? Why can't you come?"

"I know. But I think that day is special for girls," he started, and just by that statement, caught Hino's attention. "Girls want to be with guys they really feel comfortable with in that special event, even someone they really like. And Hino-sempai doesn't like me that way. No, I want you to enjoy it, Hino-sempai. You may not choose the one you like, since I think you don't know who that is now, but I want you to choose the best choice for you, the one you think who's the best choice," he continued, as his eyes trailed on a one passing Fuyuumi Shouko.

Hino saw this and smiled. _"I think I know who Shimizu-kun will be asking to prom next year. Aww, it's so cute. I never realized it, but they make such a cute couple." _She then hugged Shimizu as soon as Fuyuumi was out of sight. "Arigato Shimizu-kun. I think I have a clue on who to ask out."

Hihara saw this in the distance and got really jealous again. This time, he cried of sadness. "I knew something was happening between Shimizu and Hino! I can't believe it!"

Yunoki heard his friend cry and approached him. "What's wrong Hihara?" He acted concerned.

He made a sigh. "Nothing. I just knew I should have asked someone for our prom last year."

Yunoki just stared at his dear old friend in his own depression and looked around to see what caused it. Then he saw Hino hugging Shimizu. _"I see."_

--

After the whole day, Hino walked home all alone then saw Tsuchiura on the way. She made a small smile, and he did too. Though, they as if still didn't want to talk to each other. It was still awkward. _"You have to do this, Hino."_

She walked forward to Tsuchiura, to talk to him, but then, fate had other plans because Yunoki then pulled her to his limousine for the second time today. That was totally unexpected.

Tsuchiura was left with a raised brow. _"What just happened?"_

_--_

"Yunoki-sempai? Why did you pull me here?" Hino asked, all irritated.

"I wanted to clear something to you. Is there something happening with you and little Shimizu-kun?"

"_Where'd he get that idea? He must have seen us talking." _That came out from nowhere and Hino had to defend the truth. "What? Iie! Iie! Nothing's going on with us. We're just friends."

"Really? But Hihara saw you two hugging a while ago. I did as well,"he explained.

She shrugged. "That's because I thanked him for giving me good advice."

"Ah, I see."

"Listen, Yunoki-sempai, why would you care if something was going on with Shimizu-kun and I?" she asked seriously.

He made a chuckle. "You're so shallow aren't you, Kahoko? Try to see the feelings around you, not mine, but the others. Maybe that way, you'll know why I wanted to find out."

The limousine stopped. "Here's your house, Hino. Think about what I just said."

Hino then bowed and stepped outside of the limousine. "Arigato, Yunoki-sempai," she answered in deep thought. _"What did he mean about the others' feelings?_

--

It was the next day, and Hino still didn't get what Yunoki had said to her. She was just rather too confused again. Though, she was sure of one thing. She knew who to ask for the prom.

She sought the school for that person, and tried to ask around where he was. Then she came upon the presence of Hihara who was sulking by a corner.

"Hihara-sempai, are you okay?" she asked all concerned.

Hihara looked at her still depressed. "I'm not."

Then an idea flashed to her head. She kinda realized what Yunoki was telling her. _"Others' feelings… what about Hihara's feelings?"_

"Hihara, you want me to help you out in your problem?" she asked.

He cried some more. "No, I think you're busy with Shimizu-kun."

"Don't tell me, you're thinking the same thing as Yunoki-sempai? There's nothing going on between us. I mean, I asked him to be my prom date, you know, as friends, but he declined. He likes somebody else. And I'm sure he's gonna ask that person to next year's prom."

Hihara's mood instantly changed. It was from moping to hopping in joy.

"So, that's the reason you're depressed?" she asked.

Hihara blushed once more. Again, he was embarrassed. It was such a trait of his.

"Anyway, I have to find somebody. I now know who I'm going ask to prom," she stated then gave Hihara a kiss on the cheek so he could cheer up.

Hihara was just left dumbfounded by what she did. When she was long gone, that was when he just realized what she just said. "She already knows who she's going to ask for PROM!"

And he went back to his own sad self.

Yunoki saw this and it made him laugh a bit. He then approached his friend. "Now, now, Hihara. There are still other girls for you."

"But Hino… she was different."

"Well, it's only prom. It doesn't mean she likes her date. It just means that he's the best choice."

Hihara smiled. "I guess. Maybe she thinks that being a sempai, it would be too weird for me to be her date?" He now tried to be optimistic. His old smile was back.

Yunoki knew that wasn't the case but he went along with it for the sake of Hihara's happiness. "Exactly."

--

Hino kept on running and running around campus, but still couldn't find that person. Suddenly, out of the blue, Tsuchiura came and surprised her from behind. "Hey there."

She jumped in shock. He surprised her. "Tsuchiura-kun, don't frighten me!"

"Gomen," he said with a bow. "Anyway, you seemed like you need to talk to me."

"Actually, I do. Uhm… about that question Tsukimori asked me yesterday…"

"Forget about it. Besides, we haven't fought today, have we? No need to worry."

She founded it hard to speak. "Demo… I just wanted to ask…"

"Ask what?"

"If you would go to prom with me…" she asked blushing.

Tsuchiura was startled. She never thought that Hino would ask her to be her prom date. It's because he knew her feelings. He knew that she didn't like him that way.

He gave out a snicker. "Why did you pick me?" he asked, thinking it was just a joke.

"Because… I think you're the best choice. We're classmates, aren't we? And I know you the best. And you've always been there for me. Why can't I pick you?" she stated. "Besides, I was about to ask you the same thing that night we ran into… Tsukimori."

He sighed with a shrug. "But you didn't. Hino, how naïve can you be? I'm not the one you like."

She blushed and stuttered. "Wh-what?"

"If you asked me that night, I would have said yes. But you saw Tsukimori-kun and hesitated, and I think I know why. He's the one you want to ask out. You're just confused, and I think that's the case."

Hino looked down on the ground. "Demo… will he say yes?"

Tsuchiura began, "Want to know what we fought about?"

She nodded shyly.

"I started the fight. I knew he lied about the CDs. Tsukimori came to your house to ask if you could be his prom date. And I asked him selfishly why he lied. One thing lead to another and we were screaming our heads of," he stated and sighed afterwards.

He continued, "You should go and find him. After that incident, I'm sure he won't ask you again. He's too shallow to find out you like him as well. He must have done a lot of conditioning to have been able to go to your house that night as well."

Hino blushed even more. "Tsukimori-kun... likes me? That's impossible!"

He slowly explained. "Think about it, he gets nicer when you were around. He helps you out with your violin playing and whenever you injure your hands. He invited you to his mother's concert on his own will. And yes, I figured that out, too. He's a whole different person when it comes to you, Hino-san."

She gasped. Tsuchiura was right.

"I think you see it now."

"Demo… why would you two fight about me?" she asked.

He made a chuckle, trying to hide it. Though, he didn't want to lie to her or himself anymore. It was enough. It was time to tell her the truth. He then became serious and said, "I don't know. Maybe because I got to like you too."

This made Hino to just flush even more and more as the seconds passed by. "Tsuchiura-kun… you're a very nice person. And, I'm sorry that-"

"Just hurry up and look for him."

"What about you?"

"I'll be okay. I plan to just ask out that pianist of yours in the concours. She seemed like a pretty nice person. And we seem like we have a lot in common," he stated, since that girl was the first person he thought of.

"Arigato, Tsuchiura-kun," she said then gave him a peck on the cheek. Afterwards she ran off and went to look for Tsukimori.

Tsuchiura was just left with a smile on his face. He may had lost to Tsukimori, but at least his friendship to Hino wasn't broken. It may had even improved to the better.

--

Tsukimori in the other hand was obviously still troubled about what happened yesterday and it effected his violin playing. He kept on practicing, but couldn't get the tune he wanted. Something was missing, and his frustration that appeared didn't help one bit.

Suddenly, a knock on the door disturbed him. He looked really irritated and opened the door, to see that it was Hino, sweaty and out of breath. "Hino?" he asked.

"Tsukimori-kun! I knew you were here! Listen, I have something very important to ask you."

He entered the room, and left the door open, signaling her to follow. "If it's about the fight yesterday then I'm not speaking a word. That Tsuchiura is just one big pain in the neck," he said then took his violin to practice.

She made a big breath and said, "I asked Tsuchiura to be my date for the prom and he declined!"

Tsukimori stopped moving upon hearing that. He was absolutely sure that Tsuchiura had feelings towards Hino. "Why did he do that? It isn't like him."

"Because he knew he wasn't really the one I wanted to ask. He gave up his feelings."

He put down his violin and looked at her straight at the face. "What are you implying?"

She made another big breath as she closed her eyes. And when she opened them, she went nearer to Tsukimori and asked, "Tsukimori, will you be my prom date?"

He closed his eyes and gave out a small smile. Then nodded, "Yes."

And all that was said, but all was understood. They were going to the prom together.

And that made Hino Kahoko totally happy, as well as Tsukimori Len.

* * *

_**A/N: So, that's it! Did you guys like it? Would you like it to have one more chapter so I could narrate what happened to the prom? Hmm… review per reader so I could have the urge to update this. If not, it remains a oneshot.:D Please? And oh by the way, thanks for reading! **_


	2. A Night No One Shall Forget

_**So due to demand… I am writing the next chapter!! Although, I warn you guys, that this would be more serious than the first chapter. Well, anyway, here it is! What happens in the actual prom! Please R&R again guys, okay? BTW! I have this insane idea to write about Hihara and Yunoki's grad ball, and I plan to make it sorta like the prom, but a bit different. You think that's a nice idea, or I'll just be repeating this idea? Kinda hesitating now if I should do it or not, actually. Though, if ever that happens, I plan of course to put almost all the important characters. But do you guys think it should be on this same story or in a different story? Because I have another idea about Shimizu and Fuyuumi's own prom. Although, hesitant in that as well. What do you guys think? Anyway, please R&R what you think about my future fic/s and of course this fic as well. **_

It was the day everybody was excited for, well, the day the girls were excited for, and some of the guys as well. One of the guys was Tsukimori Len, who was happy of having Hino Kahoko as his prom date. Things finally went his way. Although, he didn't know that this night would be totally unexpected, with its startling turn of events. Beyond his imagination, even.

In the other hand, there were other people who had to go with their partners because they had no choice, or for different apparent reasons. They of course weren't happy or excited, but knew they had to go along with it.

But no matter what the reason may be, in the actual prom, all the contestants of the passed concours were on one table with their dates. Weird but true; for they had different reasons in being there in the first place. And seeing that they were close friends… hence the seating together.

"Uh… Yunoki-sempai, you never told me why you and Hihara-sempai went to the prom with Mio and Nao. I totally didn't expect it. I thought they wouldn't go on dates," Hino stated, since nobody in the table was saying a word. She decided to break the ice since it seemed so awkward. It was as if they were all total strangers, and not even a hint of friendship was noticeable.

Yunoki smiled a bit and started to tell his tale. "You see, what happened was…"

But then he realized he couldn't tell Hino the real reason, or else he would admit that Hihara likes her, or worse, that he actually likes Hino.

He decided to ponder on what to say, and by that, recalled what really did urge them to attend the juniors' prom.

_**Flashback**_

It was back to the day wherein Hino asked Tsukimori to be her date.

Hihara was as joyful as a sweet little chirping bluebird, frolicking by the corridors. And then he heard the truth on who Hino chose as her prom date.

"I heard Tsukimori-kun is bringing that regular student, Hino Kahoko to the prom! Can you believe it?!" one music student said to another.

"WHAT?? I can't believe it!" the student responded in shock.

Hihara's world fell apart again for the _nth_ time that day. He didn't expect Hino to ask Tsukimori. He didn't seem to be the best choice. And Yunoki had already told him that she would just choose the best choice. Hihara thought Hino would ask Tsuchiura instead, since they were classmates and things would seem less awkward and better if that was the case. But now that he chose Tsukimori, it felt weird, since he was absolutely not the best choice. The thought of her liking Tsukimori actually passed his mind. Actually, for him, there was no better reason on why she could have done so.

"NOOO!!" he dramatically screamed out loud, being heard by everybody who passed by, including Yunoki.

He walked near to his dear friend. "What's wrong, Hihara?"

Hihara then turned to him with tears. Well, really depressed yet overacting tears. "Yunoki!! Hino asked Tsukimori to the prom!!"

He too was surprised, though he didn't overreact like Hihara. "That's weird. I thought she would ask Tsuchiura-kun. He seemed like the best choice," he stated, seriously thinking of what to do.

And then it hit him. "We should go to their prom."

Hihara just looked at him dumbfounded. "What? But… I can't see them together!!" he then said, as if like a kid having tantrums.

"But we won't know why she chose her if we don't come. And if something… inappropriate happens… we can't prevent it if we're not there," he explained calmly, though was worried on the circumstance laid upon them.

Hihara looked at Yunoki seriously. He then nodded as an agreement.

But he easily recalled that they had no dates. And the prom was in less a week. "Demo… who do we bring, Yunoki? It may be easy for you to find a date, but what about me? Help me out!"

He stopped to think once more. Another idea hit his head in no time. He was really a smart guy, and his fast thinking proved it. "What about Hino-san's best friends? That way, we would be sure that we sit with Hino and Tsukimori," he explained.

"You really are a genius, Yunoki!" Hihara said in joy. His mood changed again from sad to happy. It was as if he was bipolar.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Yunoki-sempai? Yunoki-sempai?! Daijobu-desu ka?" Hino started to say, then was joined by Nao and Mio in asking.

He snapped back to reality. "Huh?"

"Well… why did you two go to prom with us, anyway?" Mio and Nao said in unison, obviously a bit irritated since it was blatant that they clearly didn't ask them because they liked them.

"Oh! It's because we want to know you two ladies a bit more. Kahoko talks a lot about you, but we never really got to know each other. We see you two as really interesting ladies," he said in impromptu, though did it as if he was seducing them.

Mio just hugged Hihara in happiness. "Aww, arigato, Hihara-sempai!"

Although, since that really wasn't the case, Hihara could just sweat yet agree. "Yeah, that's why… we asked you out," he said indecisively.

Nao in the other hand just ignored it. He didn't buy Yunoki's seduction one bit. And this made Yunoki a little bit depressed since he couldn't captivate this particular woman's affections. Well there's always a second in there world, isn't there?

However, Hino bought the entire lie. "I see. It really is kind of you two to do so." She then turned to the freshman beside him while his date was busy talking with Mori, Tsuchiura's date and Hino's pianist for the concours. "What about you, Shimizu-kun… What brought you here to the prom with…Amou-san? I thought prom was supposed to be special. I didn't think you like Amou-san. I thought you like someone else," she whispered as she eyed on Fuyuumi while asking.

Shimizu looked down in sadness. That was the same question on his mind. "Ano…uhm…Hino-sempai… promise not to tell Amou-sempai what I'm about to tell you," he said softly.

"Of course! It'll be our little secret."

Shimizu looked at Fuyuumi who sat across him. She was with some guy he never saw. Although, Hino knew him. He was in Tsuchiura's soccer team.

Anyway, the guy was obviously flirting with the shy Fuyuumi, and all she could do was blush. But the blush wasn't because she liked him. It was because she was embarrassed.

Shimizu thought different, and just decided to return his attention back to their conversation. "As I was saying... uh… I saw Amou-san a few days before today. She looked so sad and I asked her what was wrong. She told me she didn't have a date. I tried cheering her up, telling her that she would find a guy soon, but… she then asked me to be her date. I of course said no but… she cried. She went back to her depressed state. I couldn't take it. So… that's why I'm here today," she stated, in a different tone than usual. Usually, his voice was calm and in a monotone voice. But in that moment, his voice was filled with anger, and a better word—JEALOUSY.

He was talking about Amou, but his tone meant something about Fuyuumi.

Hino understood the situation. But she knew there was a way out of it. "Didn't you at least find someone else for her?"

He shook his head. "I did. But… nobody wanted to go with the 'paparazzi' to prom."

She then diverted her attention to Fuyuumi who was talking to her date, Kai. "Demo… do you know why Fuyuumi went with Kai-kun?" she asked Shimizu.

He of course got even angrier. "I don't know! I don't care," he tried to say, showing he doesn't have a concern for her batch mate.

Hino wanted to cheer the poor guy up. "Shimizu-kun you should-"

But she was cut-off by her own date. He stated to her in a very irritated tone, "When will you stop talking to others and start…"

She wondered what he meant and turned to him. "Start what Tsukimori-kun?"

He in the other hand turned his face away from her, obviously hiding his blush. Although, Mio and Nao saw this and knew why Tsukimori was acting that way.

"Kaho-chan! How rude of you!!" Nao started as Mio went along.

"Yeah! How rude of you! Tsukimori's your date, isn't he? Why don't you start talking to him than to other people?"

Hino blushed in embarrassment. She knew they were right. She looked at Tsukimori, who still had his face away from her. "Tsukimori-kun, you want to dance?" she suddenly asked.

Everybody got surprised. Some gasped, some couldn't move, and others were plain speechless. That wasn't what they expected. All they wanted was for the two of them to talk.

But they couldn't do anything about it now. It would be rude to stop Hino from asking that. Even if a lot of people in the table was definitely jealous.

Tsukimori stared at her weirdly. He too didn't expect that. But as he did that, he then made a small smile, very unusual to see from him. He then stood up and offered his hand to her. "Come on."

Hino accepted it of course and stood up as well. He led her to the dance floor, his hand grasping tenderly on hers.

After you knew it, they were gracefully dancing. CORRECTION. Just dancing. Hino wasn't really good in it actually, so not much grace was shown.

Tsukimori noticed this right away. She didn't even know where to place her hands. "Why did you ask me to dance if you yourself can't dance?" he sounded cold.

She looked down. She was embarrassed yet again.

But he saw that he made her sad. Tsukimori sighed and shrugged at the same time. He then took Hino's hands and placed them where it should be. He put both of them on his shoulders, where she had clung them, and afterwards put both of his hands to her waist. Hino blushed in him doing so. She never knew that Tsukimori would do that. She thought they would just dance in a distance from each other.

But he had to do it. A slow song was playing.

"Uh… what do we do now?" Hino asked still blushing. The two were just standing by somewhere in the middle of the dance floor, staring at each other.

Tsukimori started to blush. "Then we move with the music and… dance," he explained, as he initiated the dance. She just went along with it.

And by no time, the awkwardness was gone and they finally had fun dancing, looking at each other straight in the eye, smiling blissfully and swaying to beautiful soft tune of the classical music that had filled the room.

_**Back at the Table**_

Hihara's face stuck to a very rigid state. His jaw was enormously opened, his eyes widened in an impossible way, and even his ears, as if stretched in pure shock.

Yunoki could just frown upon seeing that Hino and Tsukimori were dancing. It was the usual frown he laid upon Hino whenever he showed his true colors.

While Tsuchiura just looked sad yet still tried to be happy for Hino. He already had set her free, but it still felt so hard seeing them dancing like that, with the person he hates the most.

In the other hand, the others were happy for the two. For them, they seemed like a cute couple.

Suddenly, Mori thought of an idea. "What if we all dance as well? Come on Tsuchiura-kun!" she stated then immediately pulled him from his seat and off to the dance floor. He didn't even get to say a word, yes or no.

The others did the same as well, although Shimizu declined Amou's request. He didn't feel like doing so. He was too temperamental already to start with. That suggestion just made him even madder.

And as Fuyuumi saw this, she disagreed with Kai's invitation to dance.

As a result, Amou and Kai couldn't do anything else but let them be. They just danced which other.

They walked to the dance floor, hand in hand, like Tsukimori and Hino did. Yet, they finally understood their partners' feelings.

"I shouldn't have forced Shimizu-kun to come as my date. I shouldn't have faked crying," Amou stated to Kai.

Kai looked at her seriously and understood. "Well, I shouldn't have asked Fuyuumi just for fun. The poor girl did nothing wrong to me. She doesn't deserve this."

_**Again, back at the table**_

Shimizu was still seated there, and so was Fuyuumi. They were left all alone.

This opportunity was the chance for them to talk to each other, and better yet, admit their own feelings. But Shimizu, even though silent, was also stubborn. He stayed seated to the farthest seat from Fuyuumi as possible.

Fuyuumi in the other hand, finally noticed that something was bugging Shimizu, as if he was angry. She slowly stood up then went to him. She then bashfully asked as she blushed in total crimson, "Shimizu-kun, would you… like to…like to… eto… dance with me?"

Shimizu was stunned of her doing that. He knew she was shy, and didn't expect her to do so. Especially since she declined her date's request and was the girl. The guy should usually be the one to initiate the dance. Although Hino asking Tsukimori was an exception.

"_Could this mean something?" _he thought to himself but then smiled in assurance. It could mean something. He declined Kai's invitation and asked him. That proved it. So he stood up then took her hand, cupping it to his. They were then off to the dance floor with their friends.

_**Hihara and Mio **_

Hihara and Mio danced near Tsukimori and Hino. Mio enjoyed their dancing, while no matter how depressed Hihara was, he wanted to separate Tsukimori and Hino. He kept directing him and Mio to the two, as if trying to push Tsukimori away. If not push, it was to kick him away, or to change partners. Luckily, he couldn't do a thing to Tsukimori. The crowd of people on the dance floor prevented him from doing such things. Tsukimori nor Hino knew or saw Hihara's ill intentions.

However, after a while, Mio finally understood Hihara's actions and motives. She stopped dancing with him and eyed Hihara angrily.

He could just look at her obviously bewildered. "What's wrong… Mio-chan?"

Mio then started to walk away. He had to stop her. He pulled her back to him. "What's wrong, Mio-chan?" she asked, still clutching her hand.

She continuously shook her head. "You didn't ask me out because you thought I was interesting. You wanted to prevent Tsukimori from laying her hands on Kaho-chan!" she started loudly. Luckily, the others were too engrossed in their dancing or something else, so they didn't hear that.

Hihara put his hand on her mouth. "Don't be loud! I'm sorry, and yes, I admit, I used you. Demo-"

Mio took his hand and released it. "Forget it!"

She then realized that Yunoki might have the same motive as Hihara. "Nao! I have to tell her!" she said then ran-off to find her best friend.

"Wait, no!!" Hihara said as he extended his hand and nervously followed her.

_**Yunoki and Nao**_

Nao may be a bit of a tomboy, with her hair, the tone of her voice and her actions, but as she danced with Yunoki, she was really happy, and not tomboyish. Actually, it was her first dance with a guy.

And, Yunoki was a bit happy as well. Sure, he would glance at Tsukimori and Hino every once in a while, ANOTHER CORRECTION, would stare at them actually, but he enjoyed dancing with Nao since she danced gracefully. The grandeur of her dancing was unexpected, but really was great. That was the best dance he had ever done.

Then came Mio to ruin everything. Hihara was following, as he looked really tense while Mio had a fuming face.

Yunoki greeted them happily, but his greeting was returned with a revelation. "Nao, Yunoki-sempai is just using you!"

Nao was startled for a while and speechless as well. She looked at her best friend in a raised brow. "What are you talking about?"

"Hihara-sempai and Yunoki-sempai came here to separate Hino and Tsukimori. I finally figured it out when Hihara kept pulling me to them and then tried to push Tsukimori out of their dance," she explained.

Nao eyed Yunoki furiously. She subsequently slapped him hard on the face, leaving a very red hand mark.

"Come on Mio. Let's leave now. This is all bogus. I can't believe this night would be ruined by these two. Well, we'll tell Kaho-chan all about this tomorrow," she stated as she pulled Mio then left the place, leaving her injured date and his friend.

The two were just left in the dance floor, obviously perplexed on what to do on such intricacy they had put themselves in. The brilliant idea of Yunoki wasn't brilliant at all anymore. It pained them both to know that his plan had failed, and that their deceit would be revealed. It pained Yunoki even more since his face was still red with the hand mark and that a girl actually hated him. He was Azuma Yunoki. No girl ever hated him. Asides from his grandmother at times.

_**Tsuchiura and Mori**_

Tsuchiura tried not to be like the other two sempais, though he didn't know their real plan. He tried to pay attention to Mori the whole time they were dancing, and tried to look at her seriously yet casually.

Unfortunately, they too were dancing near Tsukimori and Hino. Whenever he could see either of them by the edge of his eye, he would snap and forget what he was doing. He would usually even step on Mori's feet.

Ouch, ouch, ouch, ow—was heard from Mori every time. Yet ultimately, even though she couldn't realize what made Tsuchiura so clumsy, Hino came to the rescue.

Hino saw the two not having such a great time. She then recalled what Tsuchiura said to her a few days ago. Those exact words.

"_I don't know. Maybe because I got to like you too."_

She came to a decision. Even if how much she had fun dancing with Tsukimori, because of how much she liked him, she knew she had to do something to thank Tsuchiura. "Tsukimori-kun?" she asked as Tsukimori had his eyes closed, totally engrossed in their moment of dancing together.

"Hm?" he asked with eyes still closed.

"Can I… dance with… Tsuchiura-kun for a moment?" she asked diffidently.

Tsukimori opened his eyes as soon as he could. His eyes spoke of irritation and shock. He couldn't say a word to Hino. Not a single word. But Hino understood his emotions by just the look at his face.

"Don't worry, Tsukimori-kun. I'm here with you. You're my date. I just want to at least return every hint of kindness Tsuchiura-kun showed me. Besides, he gave way to you. He's a good person actually, you should learn to know that," she explained with a smile.

He knew all that she had said was true. He may never admit that to her, and especially to Tsuchiura, but all he could do then was just concur to her request. "Just go ask him before I change my mind," he callously said, trying to hide his jealousy.

But before she would go and do as she had asked, she then laid her luscious lips into Tsukimori's, quickly kissing him as a 'thank you' or maybe as an 'I love you' as well. It was there memorable first kiss.

She then left him with a smile.

Whereas Tsukimori was left mesmerized in that second she had laid on him. It caused him to smile widely, which was really odd, yet showed his real feelings.

And she asked for the dance. Mori agreed and decided to go back to their table, where Yunoki and Hihara were as well.

Tsuchiura in the other hand had a very surprised look on his face. "Uh… Hino… why did you ask me to dance with you?" he asked with a blush.

She smiled at him, acting friendly. She then took his hands and placed it on her waist. Then she put her arms on his shoulders, clinging them as she did to Tsukimori before. After that, she started to sway, and they were dancing in no time.

"You've done a lot for me. This dance is just a part of my thanks," she explained.

He smiled at her happily. He liked the explanation. He liked it a lot. So, he just accepted her request and danced together. He didn't step at her foot once. He really wasn't such a bad dancer. He was actually okay.

_**Back at the Table**_

Hihara and Yunoki looked really glum. Mori did as well, since by seeing her date, Tsuchiura, dance with Hino, she had proven that he did have feelings for her.

"Look at Kai-kun and Amou-san. They look very happy," Hihara hopelessly stated.

"And look at Shimizu and Fuyuumi. They're also happy," Yunoki said, sad as well, though not that much unlike Hihara. Hihara's emotions were always to the extreme. He may actually be bipolar.

"What about Tsuchiura-kun and Hino-san? They look like a perfect couple," Mori stated, as sad as the two.

Hihara and Yunoki didn't see what she had said before, but as she said it, they looked for Tsuchiura and Hino. It was true. They were dancing together.

"NOOO!" Hihara said, standing up, with a nosebleed. His world fell apart again.

Whereas Yunoki was speechless, yet was still hurt.

They then saw Tsukimori standing there all alone, okay with seeing his date with Tsuchiura. He was looking at that two with no tinge of jealousy, care or anger. Or at least they thought.

Hihara immediately changed mood as he wiped his bleeding nose. It finally stopped. "I can't believe Tsukimori-kun! Why is he just standing there?!" he angrily asked the two that were seating beside him. "I can't let him do this! If he likes Hino, he shouldn't let her dance with his arch nemesis! I have to do something!" he continued then stood up and went directly to Tsukimori.

Yunoki just had to trail off with him, leaving Mori. "Excuse me as well, Mori-san. There's an important matter we have to fix," he explained.

Mori nodded in acceptance of his request. She just returned hopelessly staring at Hino dancing with Tsuchiura.

Going to the infuriated Hihara, he gripped Tsukimori's collar as soon as Tsukimori saw him. "Why are you letting _**her**_ dance with your rival!?" he asked.

Tsukimori got nervous, yet by that action, knew what Hihara's feelings were. Even Yunoki's feelings, seeing that he was there, supporting his friend.

Hihara seemed out of his mind. He could hurt him. And he wasn't that good in defending himself, as he said to Hino before, being bullied since he was small.

Coincidentally and fortunately for Tsukimori, as Hihara and Yunoki neared him, Mio and Nao came back to the room. They figured that two guys fooling them weren't worth ditching prom. Because of this, by the time Hihara was about to do something bad to Tsukimori, Mio and Nao had come to them and pulled them away from Tsukimori.

"Excuse our dates, they're not feeling so well," Nao stated, and then pulled the two guys away from the dance floor and out of the room. Mio bowed before Tsukimori before she followed Nao. She also then said, "Please don't tell Kaho-chan about this happening, Tsukimori-kun."

He nodded in agreement.

_**Outside**_

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU TWO WERE DOING!!" Nao asked all mad, stomping her feet in the process of asking.

Hihara then realized what he was about to do was unlike him. He was lucky enough to had been pulled out there. "Gomenazai," he answered, yet looking away from the two girls. He just felt so ashamed of himself. He never knew he could act that way just because of a girl. He was usually the happy-go-lucky person, not having a care in the world. But when it came to Hino, his whole self changed.

"I'm sorry too," Yunoki said, guilty as well.

"What are we going to do with you two? I'm sorry to say this but Kaho-chan really likes Tsukimori-kun," Mio explained.

"Demo, why would Tsukimori-kun let her dance with Tsuchiura-kun?!" Hihara insisted asking.

"Baka!" Nao insulted. "Since Kaho tells us everything, you two should know that the possible reason Kaho-chan danced with Tsuchiura was because she wanted to thank him for everything he has done for her! She told us that she really wanted to do something to thank him. He's like her guy adviser anyway!! Besides, Kaho told us that Tsuchiura set aside his feelings for her! He let Kaho ask Tsukimori-kun to prom because he knows that she really likes him. Why can't you two be grown-ups like him and just accept the truth!?" she asked in exclamation.

Hihara and Yunoki were shook up. Nao was right. They should be like Tsuchiura, selfless, caring and kind. Instead, they were selfish, devious and just wanted Hino all to themselves. They even fooled her best friends just to get to the prom.

"I know you guys really like Kaho-chan, but if you really like her… would you set aside your feelings for her happiness?" Mio asked.

"If you do this, maybe we could forgive you," Nao tried to bargain.

Yunoki made a chuckle. "I guess you two are right. Gomenazai for fooling you," he stated handsomely then bowed. "Nao, would you still be my date and let me accompany you to prom?" he asked as he presented his hand to her.

She looked at him with a blank face filled with no emotions. She then sighed after a few seconds. She next smiled and took his hand and they went back in. Nothing was said, but Yunoki knew that he was then forgiven. That may had been fast, but Nao had finally felt the sincerity in his words.

All that was left outside was Mio and Hihara. "So… Hihara-sempai…" Mio started to break the silence.

Hihara then bowed fast at her. "Gomenazai, Mio-chan! I promise, I'll be like Tsuchiura-kun. I'll set aside my feelings for Kaho-chan's happiness. And I'm sorry for everything! I've been so mean to you tonight while you've been so kind to me. So… uh… I don't know if you'll say yes, but… will you still be my date and let me accompany you to prom?" he straightforwardly asked, still in a bowing state.

Mio laughed then took the sempai's hand and ran off inside. _"You're forgiven."_

_**Inside**_

Back inside, everybody had already returned to his or her seats for a rest in dancing. In Shimizu's case, his resting was sleeping on Fuyuumi's lap. She didn't mind actually. She just blushed the whole time he did so.

Nao, Yunoki, Mio and Hihara then joined them.

"So, how's your prom, Mio, Nao?" Hino asked as the four took their seats, obviously not knowing an inch of what happened to the sempais.

"It's fun. Yunoki's a great laugh," Nao said, smirking.

"And Hihara is too!" Mio said, smirking like Nao as well.

It taunted the two seniors.

Mio then decided to ask Hino the same question. "What about you, Kaho-chan? How's prom?"

"I had fun." She made a smile.

"So… Kaho-chan, I saw that you kissed Tsukimori-kun a while back," Nao asked, in her intent, making a lie to test if Yunoki and Hihara were serious of setting their feelings aside, though not knowing that what she just said was true.

Tsukimori and Hino blushed to the reddest shade of red. They didn't think anybody would see them. And she did it so quick.

"Well… congratulations," Hihara tried to make-out, though still jealous. He knew it would be hard to do so, but at least he did control himself.

"Yes, we're all very… happy for you," Yunoki stated, going along with Hihara.

"You two make a good couple," Tsuchiura complimented which caused Tsukimori and Mori to be startled.

Tsukimori was never complimented by Tsuchiura. They always had their differences and quarrels. He never expected him to say something so near to a compliment to him. Especially a compliment about his relationship with Hino. No matter how kind he was, and how controlled his emotions were, his action was totally unforeseen. Tsukimori knew that it must have pained him, saying such things.

Mori in the other hand was startled because she knew that Tsuchiura liked Hino. It was to her surprise to see that he let Tsukimori have him, letting go of his own emotions. He just pulled his hand and hugged it happily.

Tsuchiura wondered at first why she did so, but she let her be. He may have not liked Mori in any intimate way, but he just let her do so since he knew that it would be a start of letting go. Maybe she could learn to like her, and if not, another girl.

Out of the blue, an announcement was then said thru the microphone

"_It's almost the end of the prom, everyone. Dance like you've never danced before! If you haven't dance with someone you want to dance with, here's your last chance!"_

Hino smiled at the announcement. She stood up and asked Hihara to dance. And so they did.

Hihara was surprised, but he accepted it, just for their friendship. He didn't want to expect anymore that something would happen between them, or that Hino asked him because he likes him. He knew that she was happy with Tsukimori already. No matter how serious and emotionless he was.

"So… how's the prom with Mio-chan?" Hino asked, as she was still dancing with Hihara.

"It's fun. I learned a lot from her. She seems like a nice girl," he explained with a smile.

"That's good. I knew you would have a good time with her. And you know what?"

Hihara had a questioned look on his face.

"Whatever Tsuchiura may say, that… Tsukimori and… I am the cutest couple…" she shyly started. "I think you Mio are the cutest couple. Well… next to Shimizu and Fuyuumi," she continued.

Absolutely unpredicted. "Uh… thanks. And yeah, the two sophomores are a very cute couple." Hihara blushed on the comment. _"Do we really look good together??" _

"Take care of her, okay, Hihara-sempai? You may like her or not, but be good friends with her, okay?" Hino asked as she released her grip from him, indicating that their dance was done.

Hihara bowed in appreciation and thanks then headed off to ask Mio to dance with her. But before that, Hino called him, "And… Hihara-sempai? Arigato for helping me out every time. You've made me so happy. I'm happy to have a friend like you."

"No problem," he said with a smile and went on with finding Mio to dance with her.

Besides, that statement was all he needed. Although he may just be a friend for Hino, he was happy that he made her happy.

Hino next went to Yunoki to ask if he would dance with her. Yunoki accepted and Nao didn't fear that he would do anything bad. She trusted him that he would keep his word.

And as the two straight long haired people swayed by the beautiful music of the night, Yunoki felt the happiness he had been searching for. He then realized that the way he liked Hino wasn't in any intimate or romantic way, but of just admiration on how such a kind and gentle person she was. He finally realized that all he actually wanted was to be in her life, be her friend and be acknowledged, as she acknowledges everyone else.

"What about you, Yunoki-sempai? How was prom with Nao-chan?" Hino asked after a while of dancing.

He gave out a snicker. "She may be a little bit too hard to handle, but it was fun. I learned a lot from her. You're lucky to have such a friend, _Kaho-chan_," he explained.

She was surprised in him calling her 'Kaho-chan'. He didn't call her 'Kahoko' like he usually did before.

But she decided to ignore that. "I know I'm lucky to have her. And despite every headache you give me… I'm lucky to have you too, sempai," she said joyfully smiling at him.

"I guess I'm lucky to have you as well, even though you may are annoying," he joked, yet truly meant that.

Hino just broke a sweat and pouted a bit. _"Expected from Yunoki-sempai"_

"Anyway, Hino-chan? It was nice dancing with you, but I think I need to dance with my date now, if you don't mind?" he respectfully asked, as he released his hands from her waist then made a bow.

"It's okay."

And he left, to dance with Nao who was sitting there, waiting for him.

Hino afterwards realized the second to the last person she wanted to dance with. The guy that may have been younger, but was miles ahead more mature than her. The guy that taught her a lot about her feelings, about her music. Shimizu.

She went to him and asked for a dance, seeing that he was already awake. "Would you offer me a dance of friendship, Shimizu-kun?" she asked.

Shimizu looked at Fuyuumi, as if asking for her approval. She nodded with no trace of doubt. It was her Hino-sempai after all, so she had nothing to worry about. He afterwards stood up and accepted the dance.

They danced beautifully, just like brother and sister. It was so cute to see them dance. And Fuyuumi didn't mind at all.

"So… Shimizu-kun, having fun with Fuyuumi? You did tell me that prom is an important day and should be spent with a person you're at least comfortable with," she explained.

Shimizu nodded with a faint blush. "Hai, sempai. Things may not have looked good at the start, but I'm now happy," he replied with his angelic smile.

"Well, I wish you luck, Shimizu. And… thanks for helping me out whenever I'm in doubt or worry. You may not know it, but your simples words of wisdom just save me everytime."

"Thank you too, sempai. And it's nothing. I just want you to be happy. With your music and Tsukimori."

Hino smiled once more.

And with that, Shimizu bowed to her, and went to dance his last for the night with Fuyuumi.

Hino in the other hand went to Tsukimori for her last dance.

_**Hihara and Mio**_

They swayed to the music, but joyfully. The two were cheerful persons, the most cheerful Hino knew, asides from Lili.

Hihara might have really liked Hino in the beginning, but maybe spending that dance with Mio taught him to learn to release of his past feelings and find new feelings for himself. Maybe it taught him to explore more, find a girl that was worth for him, and wouldn't leave him.

And maybe, who knows_, she_ might just be right in front of him.

He eyed her with a friendly grin, and she did the same. And that night marked a new and striking friendship. The night might have ended in happiness and joy, but their special bond of friendship started with happiness and joy.

_**Yunoki and Nao**_

They danced in a straightforward way, not passionate, not intimate, yet in a way, friendly enough for the two of them to enjoy. Two serious persons, swayed to the music in all the gentleness they could. Such seriousness changed to better understanding of each other.

Nao was always known as strong and for Yunoki, 'hard to handle'. But it didn't matter then. They danced beautifully. And in their dance, a friendship started to bloom, to form. A friendship nobody would have ever imagined. And it wouldn't have happened if Yunoki never thought of the stupid idea of asking Nao out. No, somehow, his idea was still ingenious.

_**Tsuchiura and Mori**_

They danced once more, and now, Mori was comfortable enough, laying her head on his chest, knowing that even though Tsuchiura may not like her as she likes him, she knew, she would have a friend he could always depend on.

She smiled at him in bliss, and he returned it in sincerity. Tsuchiura might still like Hino, but like Yunoki and Hihara, maybe he could learn to find someone better for him. Sure, just as a friend now, but who knows right? Mori could be something else as time passed by.

Besides, they both play the piano anyway and get along greatly.

_**Shimizu and Fuyuumi**_

The shy girl and the sleepy guy, danced in the beautiful dance floor, enjoying each other's company, while staring at each other's eyes.

Fuyuumi knew it was all she ever wanted, and for Shimizu it was the same. They were both soft-spoken, didn't speak much actually. But actions were enough to say that they had fun that night, together dancing and plainly just together in prom. Maybe even next year in our own prom, right?—that crossed their minds.

Prom is after all a very special day for girls. You have to bring someone you're at least comfortable with. Even someone you like.

As guys would say.

_**Tsukimori and Hino**_

Hino went back to her partner, the person she first danced with, in her entire life. She didn't really know how to dance, and he taught her. How grateful she was.

Although, more grateful was she for having him there, for him accepting her as his partner.

She asked for another dance and then put her hands clinging on her shoulders once more. He then put his hands on his waist. And they danced like before, stared like before and understood like before.

There was that thing they had been looking for. Nothing was worth talking about, the actions were understood, and that made them even happier.

But hey, words could do some better results.

"Hino-san… arigato for tonight," Tsukimori said, his eyes slowly closing, but his face was blushing. He really wanted to remember that moment.

She smiled at him sincerely. "Thanks as well, Tsukimori-kun," she said.

He then noticed something. "Hey," he uttered, as he opened his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Call me Len-kun, Kahoko," he stated nonchalantly.

She smiled once more, yet this smile showed total happiness and acceptance.

It was all she needed to know.

Those two names. Two simple words. Just proved something so much more.

_And with all these unexpected turn of events, this proved to be a night no one shall ever, ever… forget._

* * *

_**A/N: I don't know about you guys, but I loved it! I don't know, I kinda doubted about the HiharaXMio, YunokiXNao and TsuchiuraXMori pairings, so I didn't put intimacy in it but 'what if's'. Although, I still loved every part of it. Especially the ending! I mean, in the anime, there was that whole deal with first name equals intimacy! I just really wanted to use it! Well, hope you guys liked it, and review per reader, okay?! Tell me also if you want the grad ball and the next prom to be in the same story or in a different story, since it may not have such a connection. Or if you actually want that story. I mean, it may even be a totally different story, not a tinge related to this one. A HiharaXHino, perhaps? Anyway, I don't really plan HiharaXMio and YunokiXNao in the grad ball actually. :P One of them do need some Hino love! And I would like that to be Hihara! After all the sadness I caused him in this fic? He deserves it. Though, I might make a TsuchiuraXHino fic before that. Of course, he's my next favorite after Tsukimori. Bah, who knows?! :P**_


End file.
